Pequeño Bandido
by Draz
Summary: Kasuto es un joven Kokiri que se marcha sin su hada al Bosque. Una vez allí se transformá en algo que jamás imaginó que desencadenaría tantos eventos importantes.OoT y MM. 2 cap.
1. Partida

Esta es la historia de lo quizás le haya pasado al "Niño Calavera" que aparece tanto en OoT como en MM, espero les guste.

Nota: Todos los personajes y escenarios son obviamente propiedad de Nintendo y no mía...

* * *

**Partida.**

- "Buenos días Kasuto¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" – dijo una voz muy alegre

Kasuto abrió los ojos, vio quien era y se dio la media vuelta.

- "Te dije buenos días¿no me vas a responder?" – dijo exasperada.

- "Ya me despierto, déjame en paz ahora y piérdete."

Los ojos avellana de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas – "Es hora que te levantes, muchacho flojo." – dijo aparentando.

- "Ni que tuvie… – bostezó – ramos nada importante que hacer." – dijo Kasuto exasperado, deseando que desapareciera esa molestia que no lo dejaba dormir.

- "¿No recuerdas qué sucede hoy?" – dijo en tono malicioso.

- "…"

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- ¡Sí lo recuerdo! Sólo es que no quiero ir."- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- "¿Por qué?" – preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

Ambos eran Kokiri, ambos tenían su traje verde, ambos tenían botas verde oscuros; él tenía su gorro, ella unos moños de cabello rojizo a cada lado de su cabeza. Pero la gran diferencia era que ella tenía un hada y él no. Los demás lo rechazaban, no sólo por eso sino también porque era diferente del Kokiri promedio, era unos centímetros más altos que el resto, tenía cabello negro con ojos oscuros y era moreno claro. Sólo se llevaba bien con unos pocos, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo en su casa. La única persona con quien hablaba era con su vecina Elma.

"Déjame solo." – dijo serio.

"¡Si sigues aquí nunca vas a tener amigos!"

"¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener amigos?"

Elma se sorprendió y se quedo callada.

"¿No te has preguntado eso?"

"No… yo pensé que…" - dijo Elma entrecortada.

"Nadie me habla ¿sabes?, soy diferente de los demás…" – hizo una pausa y dijo convencido – "Y yo tampoco quiero hablarles."

"Dales otra oportunidad."

"No… me voy de aquí y ni se te ocurra seguirme porque tampoco quiero verte."

"¿Pero a dónde irás?" – preguntó angustiada.

"Me voy al bosque a estar solo." – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"Recuerda que no puedes ir allí sin un hada…"

Pero Kasuto no la escuchaba, estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchaba nada que no fuese él mismo. Marchó firmemente por el claro donde estaba y trepó la enredadera. Se volteó para ver el claro donde estaban los Kokiri y sin decir una palabra atravesó el umbral de madera que llevaba hacia los Bosques.


	2. Transformación

Kasuto siempre había escuchado las leyendas y mitos que decían que si un Kokiri se adentraba demasiado en los bosques sin un hada, cosas terribles le sucederían. Pero sinceramente no le importaba, estaba molesto y sentía triste y solo; y además él tenía sospechas que él no era un Kokiri en realidad.

Entró confiado a los Bosques, acaba de amanecer pero ya había bastante luz. Cruzó a la izquierda y encontró dos muñones, uno más alto que otro, en lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro. Se sentó junto al más alto. Todavía estaba molesto con Elma, con los Kokiri, con el árbol Deku y con cualquiera que se le atravesará; pero no sabía porque lo estaba en realidad. Elma siempre fue la única que estuvo ahí y se preocupaba de él y aún así la trataba mal. Empezó a sentirse un poco apenado por haberla tratado mal, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Pensó que quizás no era Kokiri y que fue adoptado por el árbol mientras sus padres viajaban o se terminaba la guerra de la que tanto había escuchado hablar y llegó a la conclusión que si no era Kokiri entonces no había ningún peligro en estar en el Bosque sin hada. Siguió pensando y reflexionando hasta que lentamente fue quedándose dormido.

Cuando se despertó ya casi no podía ver de lo oscuro que estaba. Se asustó muchísimo y se levantó rápidamente. En la oscuridad casi absoluta no sabía cual dirección tomar, miró hacia el cielo e intento encontrar algún rastro de donde ir, pero el claro donde se había acostado parecía haber desaparecido. En medio de su desesperación corrió hasta sentir con sus manos un marco de madera, lo atravesó y a medida que lo recorría su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

"¿A dónde estoy yendo?" – pensó porque ya había caminado bastante tiempo sin encontrar una salida. Caminó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se arrodilló mientras gritaba del dolor. Estuvo sentado hasta que pudo levantarse nuevamente. Ahora ya estaba preocupado y la desesperación volvía a apoderarse de él. Dejó de caminar para empezar a correr frenéticamente hasta la salida, y de nuevo el dolor. Escuchaba el crujido de madera mientras corría, pero no se detuvo.

Finalmente encontró una salida, era un pequeño hoyo desde donde salía luz. Se agachó y se arrastró. Parecía un escenario con luces claras que apuntaban hacia el centro cubierto de unas grandes hojas flotantes. Inspeccionó antes de salir del agujero y vio que no había nadie allí. Cuando salía sintió por encima de su cabeza hasta la parte media de su espalda, paja o algo parecido. A unos pasos del agujero había un pequeño estanque sobre el cual flotaban algunas hojas, al acercarse a él, lo primero que vio fueron unos penetrantes ojos rojos que miraban fijamente.

Asustado retrocedió para ver que los ojos también retrocedían y seguían todo sus movimientos, comprendió entonces que eran sus ojos. Al notar esto, asustado, inspeccionó su cuerpo para ver que su piel se había tornado de un color pardo como madera de árbol joven y que la paja que había sentido era en realidad su cabello. Su túnica verde ahora le resultaba grande ya que parecía haber reducido su estatura.

Se acerco de nuevo al estanque y observo que ya no tenía cara, sino los dos ojos rojos que había visto antes y que en vez de boca tenía una especie de pico anaranjado, la misma madera parda era su piel. Tenía ahora el aspecto de un pequeño espantapájaros. Cuando intentó hablar escuchó que su voz había cambiado igualmente, ahora tenía un tono más agudo que lo hacía parecer más infantil.

Abatido Kasuto se sentó y lloró.


End file.
